Problem: If $n = 2^{10} \cdot 3^{14} \cdot 5^{8}$, how many of the natural-number factors of $n$ are multiples of 150?
$150=2^13^15^2$.  Thus the coefficient of $2$ must be between $1$ and $10$, the coefficient of $3$ must be between $1$ and $14$, and the coefficient of $5$ must be between $2$ and $8$.  So the number of possible factors is

$$(10)(14)(7)=\boxed{980}$$